Under a Dark Moon
by Dutchess Toaster Pastry
Summary: Usagi all in black, Mamoru even more angsty than usual? AU fic, taking place in the Vampire: The Masquerade universe. Maybe romance can blossom in this cold, desolate world, and maybe there's just more death. Rated M for potential stuff, see more inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Welcome readers, here is my first story hot off the press. I'm not sure how long it will be, it's sort of an idea I just grabbed and decided to run with. It's a crossover between Sailor Moon and Vampire: The Masquerade, but it is AU. There aren't any Senshi or anything like that. Please read, review, but most of all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or the V:tM universe. This applies for the entire story, along with its rating. It is rated M for possible violence, sexual themes, language, and freaking vampires biting people in the freaking neck. I mean blood drinking, how much worse does it get?

(break)

**Under a Dark Moon: Chapter 1**

**Meetings**

She beebopped down the street, hair glittering in the moonlight as her head bobbed side to side to the music she was listening to. She put her whole body into it, fingers snapping, wiggling her hips, grinning to herself. She knew men were turning to look at her, along with everyone else who stared at her enthusiasm. She had chosen a particularly low-cut black tank top this evening, along with a tight black leather skirt and her favorite knee-high black boots. She was loving the black tonight.

The bell over the door jingled in the café, and the silver crescent moon on her black choker seemed to move in time with it. She smiled even more as she walked in, breathing in the rich deep scents of coffee. She had never liked coffee, but she loved the way it smelled. So rich and dark, clouding the senses like a handsome stranger. She strolled up to the counter, taking out her ear buds and looping them up lazily while she waited for the girl at the counter to notice her.

The girl turned around, almost startled for a moment at the pale young woman before her. This was only her first night, and she'd seen a lot of weird people, but this girl was just…odd. She seemed to be watching her, not just looking at her. She tried to shake off the eerie feeling she was getting and stepped forward to take her order when another employee stepped up.

"Hey there Usagi, you want your usual?" A thin, blonde-haired man grinned at her. The other girl looked slightly confused, looking towards him. "Oh sorry Jen, this is Usagi, she's a regular here. She's usually fond of italian cream sodas." Usagi nodded.

"I think today I'll have caramel and butterscotch. I've got an aching for something sweet." She grinned again, and Jen felt _very_ uncomfortable. Her eyes seemed to wander over Jen for a minute, before she leaned over lazily on the counter and gave her co-worker a convincing set of puppy-dog eyes. "Could I get some extra whipped-cream on that, 'Toki?" The blonde man laughed.

"I'll even throw in a cherry. Just give me a minute to whip it up for you."

"Thanks!" Usagi turned around and leaned against the counter as he went to go make her favorite drink. She was lucky enough to be able to eat like this – she had lots of friends who would just be ill at the thought. Some of them said she was special, some said she was just crazy, but she didn't really care. She would probably just die without her sweets.

She surveyed the café as she waited, drumming her fingers on the countertop. She spied a man in the corner, supposedly working on one of the laptops provided for use in the café, but she knew what he was doing. He was watching her, and not doing a good job of covering it up. A lot of men looked at her that way, which usually brought her a lot of fun. She resisted the urge to smile, and on another casual, passing glance she noticed how strikingly handsome he was. He had gorgeous black hair, and deep blue eyes, darker than her own. She was a sucker for blue eyes.

Motoki came back with her italian soda, and she thanked him heartily and paid him, making sure to give him an extra tip. He had always been so good to her, and she was grateful for it. In her world, it was hard to find nice people. She had thought about taking him out once or twice, but had decided against it. She didn't want to ruin what they had.

Instead she sipped delicately on her soda, and walked directly over to the man watching her, who seemed surprised by her move. She set her soda down, closed his laptop, and leaned in close to him; fairly certain she was exposing a good deal of her cleavage.

"So what's the deal, sweetie? You just here for the show or did you want to go have some fun?" He blinked, obviously somewhat confused. She hadn't realized it before but he was wearing a pair of thin-rimmed glasses, probably for reading. He took them off, setting them delicately in the pocket of his rather expensive looking jacket, and cleared his throat.

"I'm terribly sorry to disappoint you, ma'am, but I'm not in the need of any…er…company, just now." Now it was her turn for a little confusion. After a moment of pondering she threw her head back and laughed.

"I'm not a prostitute; I just thought you were cute. I know a dance club nearby that I love to go to." He raised an eyebrow. "It's Saturday night, and you don't' look like you're having any fun. Let's go." She stood up and started to walk away, not bothering to see if he was following but knowing he would.

(break)

At the club she found out how much fun he really was. Once he had tossed his expensive jacket in his probably very expensive car, she saw the tight shirt he was wearing that showed off his muscles. She smiled to herself – she liked them big and strong too. He wasn't quite as sweet as wheat she was looking for, but he would do.

On the dance floor she was wild. Once she got tuned into that music she was bumping and grinding, moving and swaying, dancing this way and that. He thought she was mind-blowing. They danced for hours until he finally led her to the bar to settle down for a drink before leaving. She grinned as they sat down and turned to him.

"What's your name, anyways?" He started. They hadn't even gotten to _names_ yet. They had been so caught up on the dance floor, trapped in such a primitive way, that they had barely even talked about themselves with each other. He extended his hand to her.

"My name's Mamoru. I'm a medical student at the University here." She smiled again. He wanted to shake hands with her – how cute and strangely formal. She grasped his hand tightly and shook it.

"I'm Usagi. I'm not a student, I just work part-time, mostly I like to have fun though. Want to go take a walk after this?" He nodded as their drinks arrived.

After they took a bit to calm down their bodies from all the dancing, she led him outside and they went for a long walk under the moonlight. Few people were out so late, so they mostly had the streets to themselves. Needless to say, there was an incident with an alley and a _lot_ of heated kissing.

It wasn't long before Usagi started to feel something. She felt oddly attracted to this man, this man she barely knew. Attraction wasn't something she entirely indulged in a lot, at least not this kind of attraction. She found herself wondering just what it was she was doing as her hands roamed over his back in the heat of the moment, and she felt something tickling her neck. He was gently kissing and nibbling at her neck, which made her very uncomfortable. She started to push him away when he _bit_ her. So she kicked him into the wall on the other side of the alley.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's chapter 2! I know they're short but I'm trying to get them out quicker by making them smaller. Please let me know if you like this, I've had 2 reviews so far, and this is really my first "darker" fic. I'm not going to hold my chapters hostage or anything, it just helps me out a lot when people are honest about what they've read (even if they don't like it or have criticisms). Anyways, read on, and please enjoy.

The Dutchess

(break)

**Under a Dark Moon: Chapter 2**

There were two things he felt when he suddenly got a shiny black boot to the face. The first thing was, of course, surprise. Generally he didn't expect much of a fight, and _especially_ not that much of one. The second thing he felt was pure, undeniable pain. It felt like his cheek was shattered as he flew backward in the air, his body crashing against the brick of the building across the alleyway. He was pretty sure he had left a dent.

He rolled up off the ground, expecting her to come after him, but he looked across the alley and saw her merely standing there, watching him. She waited in a fighter's stance, ready in an instant for him to come after her again. He grumbled something about crazy-ass women and released some of the blood concentrated in his body to heal the wound.

She relaxed a little as she saw the gash in his cheek from her thick heel close up a little. She stood and watched him as he collected himself, possibly pondering her and who she was. She already knew what he was; let's see if he'd work it out for himself. Luckily he hadn't tasted any of her blood in that instant he tried to bite her, or there might have been big, big problems.

"So," he said, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" She smiled innocently at him.

"I thought we already had gone over that, but my name's Usagi." His face darkened. "Yours is still Mamoru, I hope?" She smiled brightly, and she could have sword she heard him growling at her.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I don't know a whole lot of people who can kick a grown man across an alley." She grinned at his obvious discomfort. No matter how old he was or who he was, he had just gotten beat by a _girl_. She felt like she should find out who his friends were and tell them.

"I take kickboxing lessons at this little dojo downtown. Sensei says I'm the strongest in my class." She even added a little giggle at the end, and was rewarded with a frown.

"I sincerely doubt that. Who are you really?" She merely smiled at him, and after a moment his eyes seemed to gather up some of the light in the moon and glow softly. Quicker than he could see, she was almost on top of him, right up under his nose and staring deeply into his eyes. Her smiles and giggles had evaporated.

"You can peek at my aura, but that's about as far as you get. It won't take you very far in any case." With that, she leapt up and out of sight. He looked up just in time to see a long blonde pigtail disappearing above a building. He growled and leapt up after her, chasing her into the night.

(break)

A few hours later, after making several circles around the city, he caught up with her at the same café they had met. She was standing at the counter, ordering another Italian cream soda when she heard the bell jungle over the door and smiled. Motoki handed her the drink and she smiled, slipping him another tip before taking a long, luxurious sip. Strawberries and butterscotch, pure bliss. She turned around to find him standing behind her, glaring.

"Let's find a place to sit, shall we?" She glided past him and sat down at a booth in the corner, far from the other patrons. He sat down across from her wordlessly. She held her drink out in his direction. "Would you like a sip? It's absolutely fabulous." He blinked, suddenly realizing that she was offering him a drink. He shook his head, a glint of curiosity in his eyes. "Hmm I suppose you wouldn't, what with all the vomiting." She grinned and took a long, slow sip. She "accidentally" spilled some on her lip, and licked it off.

"I'm sick of playing these games. Tell me who you are." She smiled.

"We could go into that again, but I don't feel like it. You're pretty fast, by the way." He smirked at her. "Not nearly as fast as me, but I'm impressed. I don't often see young little things like you who can move like that." His eyes narrowed. Lots of things were flying through his head at that moment, and he dismissed most of them. He opened his mouth, probably to make some smart remark, and she waved a hand at him. "Don't bother about asking me again. Look, I think you're kind of cute actually," she smiled at him and he felt the slightest bit awkward, "so I'm not going to disembowel you and feed the entrails to my pet fishies." He blinked. This probably wasn't the direction he was going for.

"Disembowel me?" He offered her a short, clipped laugh. "I doubt you could lay a finger on me." She threw her head back and laughed heartily, and he felt the first inklings of doubt in his heart. She _was_ rather fast, and she had known when he was peering at her aura. Her aura had been smooth and calm, like the ocean before a storm and as pure white as snow. There was something unsettling about her, but he couldn't quite place his finger on it. He knew she was like him, but that was about as far as it went.

"Silly boy, I could _will_ your head apart from your body if I wanted. You don't want to play such dangerous games with me." She leaned forward, and she suddenly seemed more menacing. The happy, laughing girl was disappearing, being replaced with a darker, more forceful woman wise beyond her years. "Look here, _Mamoru_, I own this city and I could make it very unpleasant for you here. That is, if I didn't decide to rip you apart with my own hands. You don't want to mess around here." He snorted, trying not to show the fear slowly creeping into him.

"You don't own this city, the Prince does. And believe me; Priestess Hino is not going to be pleased when she hears of your supposed claims to her territory." She smiled, and instantly she was back to laughing girl again. She leaned back in her chair and an amused grin crossed her face.

"Ah yes Priestess Hino, self-proclaimed leader of the city. I was so happy when she and all of her little lapdogs invaded this area and claimed it for their own." She looked him up and down, at his snappy yet comfortable clothes. "Come to think of it, you look just like one of her lackeys. Do you bow and scrape for the "Prince", little boy?" He slammed his fist onto the table, merely causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"Stop calling me little boy. And I hold a very high position in this city, thank you."

"Ah, so you would be the good little Ventrue who fetches her coffee, yes?" She took a long sip of her drink. "Assuming, of course, that she can drink coffee. Awfully bitter stuff, you know." He was infuriated. Here was this woman who had just waltzed into a city that would one day be his, and treated him like he was a 10-year-old. He wasn't going to put up with any of this, and he was going to make certain the Prince knew about this menace.

He stood up, ready to leave when she grabbed his arm. "Don't go running off to tell mommy just yet, little Mamoru. I'd like to have a chat first." He tried to pull away but she forced him to sit back in his chair one-handed, to his utter disbelief. Laughing girl was gone once more. This could not be happening to him. He was strong, old, and smart. He shouldn't have to be treated like this!

"There's the little matter of my hunting grounds. This," she gestured around the café, "is my place. If I see you come in here again when I have not asked you here, or if I find out that you've sent anyone here to "deal with" me or whatever you want to call it, I will kill you." She stared at him a moment to make sure he understood just how sincere he was. "I've taken measures to ensure my privacy here, as well as other places, yet somehow you slipped by. This is my place, and that club is my place, and our people don't go either without my permission. Do you understand what I have told you?" He glared at her. "Good, now run along and tell your Prince about the big bad girl who beat you up and see what she says." She flashed a smile as he stood up, and sucked up the last of her soda.

"This is the Prince's city, and she'll do whatever it takes to get rid of scum like you. Nothing here belongs to anyone unless _she_ says so." With that, he straightened his jacket and walked out of the café with his head held high. Usagi merely giggled and looked for something else sweet to eat. After all, she had spent a whole night working for a meal and was denied it, so she'd probably just have to grab a quick bite before heading home.

(break)

Rei stood in her office, looking out over the night. It was getting late, and soon enough she would have to return home to go to sleep. She hadn't eaten all night, but she wasn't very hungry. She'd been incredibly busy rooting out a nest of LaSombra for the past couple of weeks. She was pretty sure they had gotten them all, but there was always that little tickling on the back of her neck when she was waiting in the shadows. She sighed heavily, and was turning back towards her desk when she heard a knock and the door opened. In walked her right-hand man, looking slightly disturbed.

"Rei, we've got a big, big problem." She sighed, sitting down and gesturing for him to do the same. She rubbed furiously at her temples, willing her headache to go away. He sat down at her desk and looked at her gravely.

"What is it this time, Mamoru? Did we not get rid of all the LaSombra? I thought they'd be running for the hills by now, with all the people we sent after them." He shook his head.

"No, this is something else. I ran into someone earlier who seems to be very powerful. She claims this is her city, she even _forbade_ me to enter certain buildings." Rei rolled her eyes.

"And what, you want a cookie 'cause you found another idiot who thinks she can take over my city? I doubt she's nearly as powerful as she sounds." Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I'm not making this up Rei. She's faster than me, she kicked me into a wall, and she evidently is able to force me to move with just a hand." Rei smiled at him, serious as he was.

"So you got beat up by a girl? That takes guts to say, Mamoru. Way to go on the blow to your macho image." He glared at her. She was using almost the exact same words. Rei waved a hand, dismissing his anger. "Alright, if you think she's such a threat give me her name, we'll seek her out and uproot her for you. Just remember I don't do favors like this without getting paid back for them."

"You know fully well I repay all of my debts. This is just my way of paying the debt I owe to her." Rei nodded. He was quick to temper sometimes, which she saw as a flaw, but he was fairly strong and always followed through.

"What's her name?"

"She told me her name is Usagi. She seems a little off her rocker, but it may be because she's so old- what? Why are you looking at me like that?" As soon as he had said her name, Rei had gone pale. Well, paler than usual. She stood up from her desk and stared down at him for a minute.

"You will not speak of this to anyone, understand me?" He was quite taken aback, but nodded. She continued quickly, removing some small items from her drawer, like a pen and some paper, which she handed to him. "She is not to be disturbed, and you are to obey any orders she gives you. I want you to write down all the places she specified as her territory so I can make an announcement to the community." She glared at him. "Anything she wants, she gets, you got that?" He nodded again, and opened his mouth to speak. "No questions. I either don't have answers or can't give them to you. Just know that she is very old, and she could probably squash you like a bug. I didn't even know she was back." He nodded again, now very confused, and began writing down the areas she had specified.


End file.
